Púca: Freaky Love
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: In which Pucca is a púca that fell in love (probably) with a ninja.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was an unknown secret to the Sooga villagers that there was a púca among them. Most Celts would have called them foolish and naïve to ignore the presence of one, but Sooga was nowhere near Ireland.

Sooga village was already so strange. What difference would it have made if they'd known a púca lived with them, pretending to be human? Honestly, most of them thought the beloved girl to be a wrathful goddess among men already.

No, Sooga village didn't need to know Pucca, the powerful quietly loud girl they all so dearly loved, was a goblin to a lot of the oecumene.

Pucca did know, however. Moving into Sooga Village, hiding her horse ears beneath two hair buns and maintaining her eyes closed to disguise her golden eyes, had been so easy.

All she'd wanted was her own piece of land, some territory to terrorize all her own. Sharing land with her brothers and sisters was such a bothersome prospect, after all.

Three brothers had adopted her immediately, offering her oodles of noodles and love and a beautiful cat to call her own. Yani, her beloved.

A girl called Ching came by with her own pet chicken, Won. They jump roped and Ching played with a sword. Before long, Pucca spoke to her, but only to her.

If Pucca ever had to leave Sooga, she decided she'd take Ching with her. For better or worse, this child was _her_ best friend.

Oh, but who would dare force Pucca away from her own land? A goblin she may be, but she overpowered the local gods and mythos. Even dragons feared her; she might have truly been a goddess among men.

Abyo gained Ching's affections, and Ching trained harder for him.

And then, a boy named Garu moved to Sooga.

He was quieter than Pucca, and his hair was tied into two ponytails. A single red heart adorned his clothes. He was a serious fellow, the sort Pucca simply couldn't get along with.

And yet something about him…

Really made her want to bully him.

It was shocking the first few days of knowing the ninja. Pucca knew this feeling's name.

Mischief. Inherent in all púca. Her brothers and sisters claimed they felt it for their home town, where they spit on the berries and whispered frightening words into children's ears.

Having never felt any sort of attachment like that for Erin, Pucca had felt nothing when she left the town. Even for Sooga, she felt only a sense of belonging, no specific need to mess with the people.

Garu's hair…she wanted to pull it.

His hands…she wanted to make him scrape them.

She wanted to trip him and knock him around. Pinch his cheeks, yank his ears, push him to the ground and mark his skin red and black and blue.

Mostly, she really wanted to kiss him.

Her mouth was more poisonous than her siblings', sadly, so she'd never get to mark his lips with her own. Not if she wanted to keep him. And she _really_ wanted to keep him. Maybe even more than she wanted to keep Ching and Yani and her beloved uncles.

"Garu, Garu, Garu," she trilled to Ching all day long, mostly about the kisses and the painful hugging. Lovely Ching smiled happily, glad to add her own little "Abyo, Abyo, Abyo" here and there. They were like two lovestruck girls gossiping about boys. Maybe they were.

Maybe mischief was, to púca, what love was to humans.

A funny version of love. No. A freaky version of love.

Pucca could feign human love easily, but she refused to. Instead, she confessed her attraction to Garu. The boy had taken a vow of silence and couldn't refuse.

Now that he was all _hers_ , Pucca decided to bully him.

The days of chasing him went by perfectly. All was good. Pucca was glad she had left Erin, and she thought there was nothing that could ever force her back.

She might have been wrong about that…


	2. ONE: Freaky Love Eruption

**The first and second arc are simply a combination of episodes I thought would suit this story with added supernatural elements. In the grands scheme of things, this is a romance (I think). I try to keep it PG, but it's a little hard with supernatural love stories, you know?**

 **No beta testing has been done on this fanfiction..**

* * *

 **Daily Life Arc**

 **ONE: Freaky Love Eruption**

* * *

"Hmph," Pucca grumbled to herself as the Mooncake Volcano Taming Festival went on and on about volcano gods and whatnot.

 _They don't see_ me _asking for mooncakes_ , she thought, though she very well reserved the right to.

Maybe visiting these gods would be worthwhile later on. To discuss a few things. She didn't mind sharing the village a little. Pucca was a nice púca, after all.

Asking for a Silver Moon topper on top of the mooncakes was overkill. Threatening her territory without her knowledge was simply asking for a beating, but Pucca could discuss terms with these gods later.

"First come, first serve" was not in Pucca's vocabulary, it didn't matter how long these gods had been looking over Sooga. This place was hers.

Of course, the topper had to break on Pucca's first Mooncake festival. She had really wanted to see the shiny ball.

In came Garu at the sound of a quest.

"This trip shall bring you great honor," Uncle Linguini coerced the "Great Garu," who had made quite the entrance into the kitchen, to go speak to the gods.

Pucca grinned at the idea. A courageous and honorable boy like Garu making his way up the hot volcano?

She ran to her room to pack her own adventure gear. She simply couldn't miss this!

Garu groaned and turned around, silent consent — or at the very least an unclear dissent and therefore a consent.

She followed him with a light step as he ran through the darkness. It was such a lovely time of the night.

As the forest made the darkness darker, Pucca took out a camera and grinned a mischievous grin, moving with the shadows toward her target.

Garu turned around to find emptiness and looked around in a panic. He was breathing hard, dilated pupils and sweat pouring down his face; he was terrified of the supernatural.

It was so enthralling to watch, Pucca let him turn a few more times in fear before revealing herself with a sweet predatory smile.

They took a picture and she ambushed him into a bush to kiss. With any luck, a stick or two might have poked him on the way down.

The desert was jinn territory, even this far out into Asia. She waited for Garu there, conversing with a jinni who was having fun building up a storm to inconvenience the next unfortunate traveler. She was building a giant sand sculpture of her and Garu to show off.

"You have beautiful craftsmanship," the jinni told her with a smile, flinging sand around like a toddler playing with his food. "That boy must be a special one to you."

Pucca blushed and flung some sand at him with an abashed smile.

He dodged it easily and flung it around himself. "If I ever see that boy, I shall try and avoid causing him too much hardship then, my dear púca," he said.

At this, Pucca frowned and shook her head.

"Bully him, you say?" The jinni seemed a little shocked. Then he smiled widely and announced, "He must be more special that I thought. How beautiful, to be in love."

He promised to bully Garu, but that he would at the very least never kill him. Killing was dirty anyway. It only left blood on the clean sand.

"Do come back to visit," the jinni shouted above the wind as Pucca continued to chase after her boy. "My name is Gin! Just ask around, I'll show you my home sometime!"

She used her voice to announce, "Pucca!" with a great smile and open eyes. She winked at him, and by the time she'd turned back to face Garu (who had turned at the sound of a voice) had her eyes and lips tightly shut.

Garu looked at her questioningly, looking around for the source of a voice.

 _Maybe it was just the wind_ , Pucca thought but didn't say, instead shrugging her shoulders and beckoning him forward.

Watching Garu jump over crocodiles was fun, even if he was a little too good at it. Pucca preferred to play with one, rubbing its belly.

She prepared the camera to take a picture of Garu's face as he crawled out of the pond. He looked like a wet dog, the best look on him in Pucca's opinion.

She crashed into him as he travelled on vine but avoided a hard collision to kiss him on the nose. She took a picture of his repulsed face. A memory she'd treasure for sure!

When his roundabout detour to the tower finally reached its destination, Pucca hopped on the escalator to watch him climb the volcano.

"Hurry, it's going to erupt soon!" Uncle Linguini yelled from below. Pucca wished she'd taken a photo of the face Garu made after realizing the volcano was much closer to Sooga Village than he'd originally thought.

Watching him slowly make his way up the mountains made Pucca want to do a little dance. It was so funny to watch him struggle when there was an escalator right next to him, in perfect condition.

It wasn't until some rocks fell into him, barely causing him to lose his grip, that her heart lurched forward a little. It was less funny to see him struggle upward. Just a little.

She giggled and waved at him, sticking out her tongue when he turned to see her. She went ahead, and he jumped on the escalator after her.

It figures there would be a Volcano Depo at the near top of the volcano that threatened Sooga Village. A store. On a volcano.

 _Of course, they didn't send him to speak to gods_ , Pucca wanted to roll her eyes, but they were shut.

She watched Garu go down the escalator with a brand-new Silver Moon topper in hand. Behind her, Santa Claus was still smiling at her, giggling over the little kiss she'd put on his cheek.

Pucca was just glad Garu hadn't actually given her a kiss on the lips. She was only joking around, after all. Kissing Garu would mean the end of their relationship — and more importantly, his life.

Pucca touched her lips with her fingers, thinking back on the moment she had thought Garu had kissed her. She had been blackmailing him for the topper. It was a stupid move on her part, truly.

Thankfully, her boy was too stubborn for her funny tricks. She smiled and looked above at the erupting volcano. It continued to blaze, spilling fire everywhere. Santa had gone back to panicking behind her.

She scratched her head in annoyance and made her way up, skipping some of the death leaps and fiery hells to the gods of the volcano.

It was really just one god with a lot of baby flames dancing around him.

"You're the god of this volcano?" She asked, a little unimpressed as he stumbled around in a fruitless attempt to catch one of his rampant flames. The bratty flames danced around his hands, kicking over rocks and swords and hammers.

It was a blacksmith.

The volcano god's back stiffened, and he jumped into place to greet her. "Oh, a visitor? Oh no, I have such a mess!" He looked around himself, where scattered insentient flames drowned most of the "floor" out of sight.

The little sentient flames ran through and attempted to set her dress on fire. She stepped on a lifeless fire until it completely went out before they could touch her. With fearful eyes, they ran away to hide behind the god.

"Oh, you have come to threaten us?" The god looked less worried and more inconvenienced now. "Oh, sorry, but I really don't have the time for a war. These little ones are a full-time job." He knelt down to caress one of the calmer flames, who gave in and flipped around to take a nap on his shoulder. It turned a warm blue as it snoozed.

Pucca looked behind him, staring at the smithy meaningfully.

"Oh, that's just a hobby," he waved away her look. "Really, I've stopped creating weapons for people. Oh, I just don't want to get rusty."

Pucca didn't really care. "You're threatening Sooga Village with Ragnarok in exchange for mooncakes and a shiny light show," she mocked, taking a step forward.

The flames took a step backward, closer to the god. Away from her.

"This warrants a discussion at the very least." Pucca smiled in a most businesslike manner, eyes open to show off their golden hue. Her teeth started to point as her grin widened.

"Oh, a shapeshifter," he exclaimed. "Could you revert to the sweet girl for now? Oh, I know, it's very un-businesslike, but it's frightening the children. This is a home after all. Besides, riling them up any more might make them destroy Sooga much quicker than missing their mooncakes."

Pucca did blunt her teeth and closed her mouth, frowning. "It's them?"

"Oh, please don't be mad," he smiled at her sheepishly. "They don't do it on purpose, they _are_ just children after all."

Pucca was starting to lose the will to talk. What was the point in threatening the god when it was his brats attacking her village. Should she put them out? That would be a little mean. Maybe she could ask them to move to another volcano.

"Do you even want Sooga Village?" she asked, rubbing one of her buns to scratch and itchy ear.

"Oh, of course I do!" The god jumped in place, dragging a few flames with him. "Their mooncakes and that shiny topper of theirs is the only thing that can calm down my younglings. Oh, they do so love their mooncakes, these ones."

The mooncakes were for his children. And the Silver Moon topper was a light show that was also _for his children_.

"You don't want to destroy Sooga?" Pucca asked again, just to be sure. Gods weren't usually this easy to deal with, were they?

The volcano god nodded eagerly, a smile adorning his (rather _plain_ now that she thought about it) face. "Oh, It keeps them calm for about a year or so before they start kicking and screaming again, those chefs do make a lot of mooncakes."

Pucca thought back to the mountain of cakes her uncles had made.

"They get a little stale by the year's end, but the children are fine with it."

Pucca sighed deeply. She'd been expecting a bigger fight than this, but it _was_ Sooga Village after all. Almost all conflict could be resolved in three steps.

"The humans call me Pucca," she said, extending a hand. "I'm the delivery girl for the restaurant that makes your precious mooncakes. I have a proposition for you."

He looked at her hand hesitantly. Just a second ago, this púca had been trying to threaten him, after all. He considered her for a moment before taking the hand.

"Oh, my name is Sethlans. And these little ones are," he knelt down and started naming each and every one of his children. They scurried around him, but he didn't seem to lose count. Sethlans had 28 flames to name.

She gave him Goh-Rong's business card once he was (finally) finished.

"Oh, this is the restaurant that makes the mooncakes?"

Pucca nodded. She pointed to herself.

"Oh, I should ask for you to deliver me some mooncakes?"

Again, she nodded.

"Oh, but what about the shiny topper? The children are always so happy to see it shine."

Pucca waved her hands in front of her and pointed to herself again.

"Just leave it to you? Oh, okay," he grinned. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you, Pucca." He looked behind himself worriedly. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't know how to calm them down without the little light or the cakes."

Pucca thought hard, before a thought struck her. She frowned and grumbled, but soon sighed in defeat at the obvious solution. She took out her camera, all her recent memories of Garu's misfortune, and took a picture of Sethlans and his children.

Immediately, the flames paused and looked at the white flash, entranced.

Satisfied, Pucca handed Sethlans the camera and hopped her way down the volcano, waving and grinning backwards as the little brats messed around with her camera. She was not going to get that back in one piece, was she?

She arrived back at Goh-Rong just in time to see her uncles had given in to their demised. Silly chefs.

Garu stood in front of the kitchen door, watching them with a sorry expression. He hadn't failed his task, but the village was still doomed. Or so he thought.

The volcano continued to rumble threateningly as Pucca made her way to Garu, grabbing his hand and holding on tightly. She quickly let go in favor of grabbing him and hugging him so tightly his face turned red and purple.

Was he embarrassed? Was he having trouble breathing? Either prospect made Pucca feel a warm trickle in her heart, and she hugged him tighter. He definitely couldn't breathe now.

The volcano didn't erupt much other than a ball of lint.

"A hundred years of tradition to stop that?" Linguini exclaimed.

"I suppose," Chef Dumpling said, "we don't need the Mooncake Mountain Taming Festival anymore."

Good riddance, Pucca thought. What the villagers should have been doing was putting out food for _her_. Then again, her uncles did feed her every day. Noodles were yummy.

"There's always the carnival of swarming leeches," Chef Ho contributed.

 _Ugh, great, water nymphs_ , Pucca thought as the chefs nodded among themselves. She glanced at her Garu (still recovering his breath) and back at the mountainous stack of mooncakes. Which one was more appealing at the moment?

The answer was obvious, yet she still chose the mooncakes.

She really should deliver those to Sethlans and his children, but she wanted one too. She grabbed one from the bottom of the pile and took a bite.

The pile wobbled around for a second before falling over, burying Garu under cakes and batter. The ninja dug his way out, covers in crumbs and batter, looking even better than a drowned dog.

Giggling, Pucca skipped her way over and kissed his cheek, tasting the mooncake on him.

He started to cry, giving in to his fate. What a terrible night for Garu. His face red from the kiss andthe tears, crying from all the disasters the night had brought him. The ninja needed a break.

Despite the loss of the camera and all her memories, seeing his crying face cheered Pucca up. She kissed him again, grinning at her boy.

To top it off, Pucca made two new friends. Gin and Sethlans.


End file.
